Crazy For You
by deanambooty
Summary: A series of one-shots that take place after Paradise City has ended. Follow Dean and Callie through the next chapter in their relationship. If you have not read Paradise City, I would suggest doing that, or these may not make much sense.


He said, "let's worry about unpacking later". A few dozen boxes were stacked from the floor to the ceiling, each one of them labeled something different. Each one of them needing to be unpacked. They had moved into their new home nearly four days ago, and since then the only thing they had managed to do was set up the television and order take out every night.

Dean stood in the threshold of the living room where his king sized bed sat in the middle of the floor. On top of it was his sleeping girlfriend; tangled up in the sheets, hair sprawled out every which way. He smiled at the sight of her, bowl of cereal in one hand, spoon in the other. 'I Love Lucy' reruns played softly on the TV, after the two had fallen asleep watching some old, black and white movie.

The moment was picture perfect, and he couldn't have been happier to be here with anyone else than Callie.

He sat his breakfast down on top of one of the many boxes that were scattered around the room, and softly fell on to the bed next to her. She moved, but only slightly, and didn't wake. Dean lifted his hand and brushed the hair that had fallen in her face to the side. The movement stirred her, and she suddenly woke up, a little embarrassed that she had been drooling. Dean didn't mind, he found it cute.

"Good morning, Cupcake." He said with a kiss on her cheek.

Callie smiled and looked around the room at their new home. It was still a surprise to her. Being there felt surreal. The house was perfect; three bedrooms, open floor plan, hardwood floors. It even had a palm tree in the front yard and a beautiful view of the mountains in the back.

"Sleep okay?" Dean asked.

She nodded and nudged his arm with her head, prompting him to drape his arm over her shoulders. He was leaving in the morning, and she knew it. She hated knowing that he was going to be gone, yet again, for an undetermined amount of time. "I'm going to miss you, but I'm still mad that you're leaving me here to unpack all of this by myself."

"You'll do a better job than me. If it were up to me, we'd just stay here in the living room. Besides, I suck at decorating." He replied, planting a kiss in her hair. She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see and let out a short breath. "Babe, c'mon."

"This is our first house! I wanted to decorate it_ together_. Excuse me for wanting it to be memorable." She pushed herself off of him and was trying to slide off of the bed, however Dean had his arm around her waist. "Let me go."

"Nope." He told her, making a popping sound on the 'p'. She whined and fought him as best as she could, but eventually gave up. "You can't stay mad at me forever." His hold loosened, allowing her to shimmy away from him. "I leave tomorrow, y'know. You gotta forgive me before then, you can't be mad at me and let me leave."

"Wanna bet?" She stopped in the threshold to the kitchen. A bowl of now soggy cereal caught her eye, and she let out an irritated breath. If she had learned anything about him in the past few months that they had been living together, it was that he had shifted the cleaning and housework responsibilities on to her. "Typical guy." She said through her teeth, rolling her eyes once more.

He left her for the gym. She knew it was coming even though he hadn't said anything. She kept herself busy in the kitchen, starting on the box with the plates and bowls and silverware, seeing as Dean had already managed to rummaged through it to find a bowl and a spoon. The two had been eating out of pizza boxes and take out carriers for the past week, which had piled up on the counter.

"Couldn't even take out the trash," she said to no one in particular.

Their relationship hadn't changed, it just wasn't the same as it had been three months ago when she first moved in with him. Just the two of them, that tiny apartment. Dean would come home from tour, irritated most of the time, wanting space all of the time. It was like he didn't have to try anymore. Like Callie was just there to make the bed and do his laundry. She scolded herself for thinking that way, but she felt like the feeling- for Dean, at least- was gone.

When she was finished in the kitchen, and had taken out the trash, she began unpacking the boxes and suitcases that were filled with their clothes. She started with Dean's, knowing that his would be easiest, seeing as he didn't own much; a few pairs of jeans, a few t-shirts, a couple button-ups, and some socks and boxers. That was it, pretty much. As she was placing his socks in the drawer, she felt something inside one of the pairs. Something hard, something square, like a box.

"I'm not going to look." She told herself, however her fingers were working at unfolding the socks. "It's probably not even-"

Her words stopped short when she held the black velvet box in her hand. She ran her fingers over the smooth fabric with the words 'Tiffany & Co.' on the top in solver lettering, debating on whether or not to open it. She decided against it, stuffing the box back down inside of his sock, and folding it back up with it's mate. She did her best to put the box in the back of her mind, and moved on to unpacking her own clothes, hanging them up in her closet. Every few seconds, she would eye that top drawer, fighting the urge to look.

"I can't." She said, organizing her shoes on the shoe rack. "It might not even be for me."

That was a stretch. Who else would he be buying jewelry for? Of course her mind immediately sent her into a frenzy, wondering if that little box was meant for her or someone else, and if it wasn't meant for her, then who's was it? Was he cheating on her? Is that why his demeanor had changed so much. She stomped over to the dresser and pulled the box back out, holding it in her hands once again.

The hinges squeaked a little when she cracked it open, only to reveal one single diamond on top of a white gold band. Callie was mesmerized by the stone that sparkled in the light. She slid the ring out of it's holder and on to her finger, holding it up in front of her face to inspect the way it looked. At first it seemed out of place on her tiny finger, but after a few minutes, she found herself not wanting to take it off.

"Hello, I'm Callie Ambrose, It's lovely to meet you." She said in front of the mirror. "Yes, it's beautiful isn't it? It's Tiffany's."

The front door opened and slammed shut, signaling that Dean was back from the gym. Immediately, Callie slipped the ring off of her finger and put it back where she found it; her heart beat loudly in her ears. He was standing at the door, slipping his shoes off, and smiled at the sight of her. She flung her arms around his neck, not caring that he was damp with sweat, and planted a rough kiss on his lips.

"I told ya," he said with a grin. "Can't stay mad at me even if you try."

* * *

><p><strong>You have no idea how good it feels to be writing these two again. <strong>

**1. Cherry Wine - Hozier**

**2. Follow You Anywhere - Monica Heldal**

**Reviews are appreciated and encouraged. **


End file.
